Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is a major antagonist in the Tekken series. He is one of the few villains to be eviler than the Mishimas (even Heihachi of all people) and is the vilest of them all as shown in the later games. Biography ''Tekken 3'' Bryan was a former soldier in the United States Marine Corps and an officer in the National Police Organization. He was known as skillful detective and combatant, but Lei Wulong discovered that he had connections with drug dealers. Bryan was killed in a shoot-out in Hong Kong. His body was transported to the laboratory of Dr. Abel. He planned to create the cyborg army. Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival Dr. Boskonovitch. He reanimated Bryan's body and sent him to collect this data. Bryan entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 targeting Yoshimitsu, who is Boskonovitch's friend. ''Tekken 4'' Bryan realized that the end of his life is near. The only person who could change this is Doctor Abel, but he abandoned him two years ago and he became the main scientist of the Mishima Zaibatsu. One day he heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and he decided to enter the tournament. If he defeats Heihachi Mishima he would become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then he would command Abel to modify his body. After the tournament, he met Abel and attacked him. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. He woke up in the laboratory of Doctor Boskonivitch. Doctor B. told him that he was saved by Yoshimitsu. He also said he will give him a perfect body and Bryan agreed knowing that this was the only way he could become healthier. ''Tekken 5'' After Doctor B. installed in his body perpetual generator. Bryan attacked him and Manji Clan members and left laboratory in the ruins. He entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to test his real abilities. Unknown to him, Yoshimitsu disovered that Bryan was the one who attacked hia clan, and wants revenge. ''Tekken 6'' In the previous tournament, Bryan wanted to test his abilities, but Yoshimitsu thwarted his plans. After this, Bryan started destroying everything in sight but later got bored. When he learned about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 he decides to enter it. ''Tekken 7'' Bryan is a dab hand at making enemies. But when you travel the world picking fights, that's not exactly a surprise. So when Bryan appeared in a war-torn city, he took the opportunity to go on an indiscriminate rampage. With the world turned upside down by the constant fighting, Bryan was in his element. So when a rotund, sluggish-looking man approached him amid the chaos, Bryan could only lick his lips in glee at the prospect of a new victim. ''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Bryan appears in Streetfighter X Tekken as a DLC character. When Bryan hears about Pandora, he seeks to gain it for his own uses, so he breaks into G-Corporation and steals an experimental JACK robot known as Jack X. When the two reach Pandora, Jack X's software reboots, and he recognizes Bryan as a target. Bryan takes cover behind Pandora for a moment before launching himself at Jack X. Gallery Images Bryanfury-tekken7-render-official.png Bryan T7FR.jpg Videos Bryan's ending in Tekken 3 Tekken Hybrid Tekken Tag Tournament HD - Bryan Fury ending - HD 1080p Tekken 4 - Bryan Fury ending - HQ|Bryan's Tekken 4 ending. Bryan's ending in Tekken 5 Tekken 6 - Bryan Fury ending - HD 720p Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Bryan Ending|Bryan's Tekken Tag 2 ending. Trivia *Bryan Fury will laugh whenever specific moves are performed on him, indicating possible masochism. *The moves that will make Bryan laugh are as follows: The JACK robots' Volcano Blaster, Nina's Bad Habit, Asuka's Heart Stopper, Lili's Ravaging Beauty, Lee/Violet Harassment (right hand throw), Julia's Dancing Hatchet, and Anna's Cruel Punishment (though Bryan won't laugh but will instead say "YES!" when hit). *Bryan's sadism, massacre of the Clan even after they saved his life, and fighting with the purpose of killing make him far worse than all of the other villains of the franchise. Thus, he is the only Tekken character outside of non-canon material who counts as Pure Evil. Navigation pl:Bryan Fury Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Zombies Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sadists Category:Tekken Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Rogues Category:Power Hungry Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Genocidal Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Saboteurs Category:Pure Evil Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Legacy Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Category:Enforcer